Evil Santa!
by Dean'sgirl
Summary: Dean, is kidknapped by Santa and Sam can't beleave his eyes!


Evil Santa!

It was Christmas Eve and Dean and Sam were staying in a local bed and breakfast. They had decided to spring for a better place than usual it being Christmas and all. They had just settled down for a long winters nap when up on the roof there arose such a clatter that they sprang out of bed to see what was a matter. Just as they rose something at the fireplace did stir. Dean crept close to see what was there and suddenly Santa Clause came down the chimney and appeared in the room.

"What the…" Dean began looking at the man in the red suit. "Sam?"

"Yeah, I see it!" Sam answered a little confused.

"Ho…ho…" Santa began gently at first. "Ho!" He finished with an evil undertone. Santa leaped forward scooping Dean into his Sack of Horrors!

"Dean!" Sam yelled in shock as Santa disappeared up the chimney with his brother! Sam immediately flew into action climbing out the window and onto the roof. There he found Santa climbing back into his sleigh. Santa turned slowly giving Sam a evil glance with his now glowing red eyes. The sleigh began to lift off the roof as Sam ran towards it.

"Ho…ho…ho!" Santa chuckled loudly as he flew away.

But, Sam was not to be defeated. He leaped off the roof top grabbing hold of the back of the sleigh. Sam slowly pulled himself up to discover a disgruntled elf staring him in the face.

"Just, where do you think your going?" The elf demanded in a shrill voice. "Santa doesn't like visitors, little man!"

"Little man?" Sam yelled "I'm 6'4" your 3 ft tall! Out of my way!"

"Not so fast!" the elf screamed tackling Sam's legs.

By this time Dean had discovered a way out of the Sack of Horrors. Dean kicked the bright red sack to one side to find himself face to face with Santa.

"Ho…ho…ho!" Santa laughed staring down at him.

"Oh, bite me cringle!" Dean yelled kicking Santa in the stomach sending the sleigh out of control. Santa rose to his feet and hit Dean with a left hook and as the sleigh careened past the rooftops.

Meanwhile Sam was dealing with an elf problem. Sam rose to his feet pulling a knife form his pocket. He lunged towards the elf stabbing the side of the sleigh.

"Why won't you die?" Sam yelled bringing his fist back.

"Wait, stop!" The elf pleaded knowing his defeat was inevitable. "It's just…my nature."

But, Sam wasn't buying it and he flung the elf over the side of the sleigh.

Sam then turned his attention to helping Dean. Santa was tougher then they thought. He had Dean teetering on one side of the sleigh sending it even lower in the sky!

"Mommy," A child screamed peering out her bedroom window as the sleigh cam careening by. "Two guys are attacking Santa!"

"Go to bed, honey!"

Back on the sleigh Santa was about to send Dean to his death when Sam hit him from behind!

"Get away from my brother!" Sam shouted hitting him hard enough to knock his hat off. "You're going down Santa!"

The sleigh climbed higher in the air as the fight progressed. Santa didn't show any sign of tiring as Dean leaped on top of his bulging belly. Santa laughed as Dean bounced backwards landing on his butt. Sam had had enough! He charged forward with all his might.

"Ho…ho…!" Santa began as Sam hit him like a freight train knocking out of the speeding Sleigh. "Ahhhhh…!" Santa screamed impacting the ground below.

Sam turned to Dean in triumph to find a terrified look on his face. "Dean, what's wrong?"

"Look," Dean pointed towards Rudolph's nose. It was blinking!

"Dean, jump!" Sam yelled as they leaped into a nearby tree. Once off, the sleigh exploded sending a shower of toys over them.

Dean and Sam found themselves in a field of toys and Dean picked up a bight red box. "Hey, Sam it's an official Red Rider Beebe gun!"

"You'll shoot your eye out kid!" Sam laughed.

Dean awoke to find himself lying in a dingy motel room! "What the…?" He thought to himself glancing at the TV.

"We will return to 24 hours of a Christmas story right after this." The announcer said and Dean laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked appearing from the bathroom.

"Nothing man!" Dean answered turning off the TV. Note to self never watch that movie again.

The End!


End file.
